charmedfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Moleculaire Immobilisatie
Molecular Immobilization Moleculaire Immobilisatie was de eerste kracht van Piper Halliwell. Het is een vaardigheid van Moleculaire Manipulatie. Met deze kracht kan de gebruiker de moleculen van een persoon of object vertragen tot op het punt waarop ze stilstaan. Het doelwit beweegt dan niet meer, en lijkt bevroren. Daarom wordt deze kracht in de serie ook wel bevriezen genoemd. Ook wordt hij soms tijd stoppen genoemd, maar dat is fout. De kracht heeft immers geen invloed op tijd, maar op moleculen. Geschiedenis Controleren Eerst kon Piper alleen maar objecten of personen bevriezen die in dezelfde ruimte waren als haar, of in haar directe gezichtsveld, weliswaar binnen een bepaalde afstand. De bevriezing duurde ook niet langer dan enkele seconden. Ze kon ook niet kiezen wanneer ze haar kracht activeerde. Haar kracht werd enkel geactiveerd als ze schrok of in paniek was. Later leerde ze haar kracht activeren zonder paniekreactie. Haar bevriezingen duurden ook langer dan toen ze haar kracht pas gekregen had. Ze raakte vertrouwd met haar krachten (eerst vond ze het nogal eng), en ze kon ook bepaalde doelwitten 'ontvriezen' in een bevroren gebied. Piper kon zelfs enkel bepaalde lichaamsdelen 'ontvriezen' van bevroren doelwitten. Bijvoorbeeld in Run, Piper, Run bevroor ze het lichaam van Walter, en 'ontvroor' ze zijn hoofd zodat hij een bekentenis kon afleggen. In Astral Monkey konden we zien dat Piper een bevriezing zo lang kon volhouden als ze wou, zolang ze maar geconcentreerd bleef op het doelwit. Vorderen Piper's kracht blijft vorderen door de jaren heen. Zo kon ze enkele limieten aan haar krachten soms overtreffen. Ze kon eerst geen Upper Level-demonen bevriezen, hoewel haar dit later soms lukte. Ze kon bijvoorbeeld haar kacht gebruiken op twee leden van de Triade. Ze bewogen weliswaar enkel in slowmotion in plaats van te bevriezen, maar het had toch enig effect: vroeger zou er niks gebeuren. In Trial by Magic kon ze een volledige kamer bevriezen, zonder in de kamer aanwezig te zijn of ze te zien. In Used Karma bevroor ze vanuit de veranda van de Manor Phoebe, die aan de trap stond (Phoebe was bezeten door een karma, waardoor Piper's kracht wel effect op haar had). Piper gebruikt deze kracht ook vaak in combinatie met haar andere kracht, moleculaire ontploffing. In Still Charmed and Kicking bevroor ze een energiebal, waarna ze met haar andere kracht een demon in de energiebal blies. Ook kon ze in Charrrmed! een glazen stolp bevriezen, nadat ze hem had opgeblazen. In Morality Bites zagen we dat Piper's kracht zo gevorderd was, dat ze een volledig stadhuis en het plein ervoor kon bevriezen met één enkele bevriezing. Persoonlijk Gewin Doorheen de hele serie kan je zien dat Piper meerdere malen haar krachten gebruikt voor persoonlijk gewin. In Spin City bevroor ze een hal vol mensen, omdat iemand haar buik wou aanraken toen ze zwanger was. Ze bevroor ook eens een vol restaurant terwijl ze een daar date had met Leo. Lijst van Gebruikers *Melinda Warren *Patty Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Cole Turner *Nigel (heksenmeester) *Zahn Tijdelijk *Curtis Williamson *Mabel Stillman *Matthew Tate *De Bron van alle Kwaad *Zankou *Pilar Extra's *Holly Marie Combs vertelde dat haar oudste zoon Finley door het huis rende terwijl hij haar bevries-handbeweging nadeed en "Freeze!" riep. *In seizoen 3 (All Halliwell's Eve) kon Piper haar kracht door middel van een toverstaf gebruiken. *In Long Live the Queen vond Piper een toverdrankje uit om haar kracht na te maken. Het drankje verschroeit ook vlees. *Deze kracht is het langst in de serie geweest. Piper heeft deze kracht de hele serie gehad, terwijl Prue stierf (en haar telekinese dus maar 3 seizoenen in beeld is geweest), Phoebe haar visioenen een tijdje heeft verloren en Paige er pas sinds het vierde seizoen was. Zie ook *Moleculaire Ontploffing *Moleculaire Manipulatie Categorie:Krachten